


The Herbologist's Apprentice

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Herbologist's Apprentice

**Title** : The Herbologist's Apprentice  
 **Prompt Number** : 43  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairing/characters** : Teddy/Neville  
 **Warnings/content** : Wanking, oral  
 **Word Count** : 4170  
 **Summary** : After leaving Hogwarts, Teddy finds himself back again as Professor Longbottom's apprentice…and possibly something more.  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine.  
 **Notes** : Thank you to [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/) for feedback and beta. the original link is [here](http://teddy-fest.livejournal.com/38716.html).

"In here, Teddy," a voice called from the deep inside Greenhouse Three.

Two weeks before the start of term and Teddy was here to begin his apprenticeship under Neville Longbottom, friend of the family, Master Herbologist, and, much to Teddy's chagrin, very attractive man.

Teddy walked deeper into the greenhouse, admiring all of the different plants, which thrived under Neville's care. Even the notoriously cranky adolescent Mandrakes were quiet as a popular tune played on the Wizarding Wireless Network.

"Give them music and they are happy, for the most part," Neville said, stepping out from behind a Flitterbloom plant. One of its tendrils curled toward his arm but he gently pulled the tentacle away and stepped out of its reach.

"Professor," Teddy said in greeting, holding out his hand.

"Honestly, Teddy," he said, shaking his hand. Teddy noticed the strength of his grip as well as the rough calluses on his palm. "You're no longer a student. I insist you call me Neville."

"Of course." It was an easy change; in his head he'd been calling his old professor by his first name for ages. And of course, his gran, Harry, and the Weasley family all did as well.

"You'll want to remove your robes," Neville said eyeing Teddy. "The work I have planned for us today is rather messy."

Teddy _had_ noticed Neville was wearing khaki trousers and just a plain, white vest. He'd, of course, noticed the flex of Neville's exposed biceps and he'd be taking a look at Neville's arse the instant the moment presented itself. It was a rare treat to have Neville not hidden underneath his robes. Neville's skin already had a light sheen of sweat, as this greenhouse was quite hot and humid.

Pulling his robes over his head, Teddy tossed them over a bench. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts underneath; quite thankful he'd decided to wear something more than boxers which had been his original plan.

"Weird Sisters, eh?" Neville said grinning. "Did Harry ever tell you they played at Hogwarts our fourth year?"

"No, he hasn't. I've got a bone to pick with him now." Though he knew his godfather and he wasn't a natural storyteller. A person needed to draw a story out of him. At least now Teddy had somewhere to start.

"Personally," Neville said in a stage whisper, "I was rather partial to Heathcote Barbary on the guitar."

Teddy grinned. "He does give off that mad, bad, and dangerous to know vibe, doesn't he?"

"Oh, yes." Neville's voice was soft and low and Teddy suppressed the frisson of arousal that threatened. Neville stood still a moment, seemingly lost in thought, then suddenly clapped his hands together, the moment broken. "Right. Today we're transplanting Fanged Geraniums, trimming the Flutterby bushes, and fertilising the Screechsnaps."

He knew fertilising meant dragon dung manure and his opinion of that must have shown on his face.

"Glamorous job, isn't it? Being a herbologist?" Neville clapped him on the shoulder and laughed.

Feeling the warmth of Neville's hand through the fabric of his shirt, Teddy thought to himself it really wasn't that bad at all.

~*~

Three hours later Teddy was wiping sweat off his brow with his forearm, his hands dirty, stinky, and sore. He scooped up a handful of manure and gently placed it around the last of the Screechsnap plants which began to squeak and wriggle.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, scraping away the manure he'd just put down. He saw now that this plant was a little smaller than the others and clearly he'd used too much fertiliser.

"All right?" Neville said, lowering his clippers and poking his head out from behind a bush.

"Just put a little too much on that last one," Teddy said, pleased to note the plant had stopped twitching.

"You're done then?" Neville looked impressed, and Teddy couldn't help the smile that grew on his face.

"Yeah."

"Brilliant." Neville grinned back. "I've got a Venomous Tentacula with your name on it near the rear entrance. It only needs a bit of water. The can is right next to the plant. You can't miss it."

"Right." Teddy watched as Neville went back to his pruning then made his way toward the back of the greenhouse. His stomach was rumbling and he was hot and tired. Hopefully this would be the last job before they took a break for lunch. And a shower.

His stomach fluttered as he imagined Neville showering after a hard day's work. He picked up the watering can, which had a very small opening. The water needed to be absorbed slowly and it was important not to flood the pot. Teddy tipped the can and his mind wandered back to Neville soaping up and scrubbing the dirt and sweat away.

Water running down his back, over the curve of his arse. His hands in his dark blond hair, lathering and massaging his scalp.

Teddy felt his cock stirring and he wondered if Neville wanked in the shower like Teddy always did, though he supposed at his age maybe it wasn't needed on a daily basis. Then again, he'd seen how Harry looked at Ginny when he thought no one was looking, and so maybe it was.

"Fuck!" he cried out when the Tentacula reached out one of its spiked tendrils and slashed across his wrist. He dropped the watering can as he grabbed his wand, but not before he got another gash, this time on the back of his hand. "Shit."

His hand was already beginning to swell, the wound bleeding and the skin dark. He gripped his arm at the elbow, trying to keep the poison that felt like fire in his hand from spreading up his arm. The room began to spin and his last thought was that it was not only his first day on the job but also his last.

~*~

It was dark when Teddy came to, the burning in his hand now only a dull throb. He was supposed to be working—Neville was going to kill him. He tried to sit up but a hand pressed him back.

"Relax, Teddy," Neville's soft voice said. He blinked to clear his vision and turned toward him.

"How long—" He cleared his throat. "How long have I been out?"

"Just an hour or so." Neville was sitting in a chair, a book laid over the arm of it. "Fortunately I do keep an antidote on hand. Just in case."

Now that the danger had passed he was mortified he'd let himself get distracted when dealing with such a dangerous plant.

"I'm sorry."

"You _do_ need to be more careful," Neville said. "However, I should have remembered that particular specimen was teething and much more testy than usual."

Teddy wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't look away from Neville's kind face. He didn't look disgusted or disappointed and Teddy sighed with relief.

"How does your hand feel?"

"It's sort of a dull ache."

"Hmm, let me try something else then." Neville stood and Teddy watched him walk away then took in his surroundings. They weren't in Neville's chambers, surely, but there was a cottage-like appearance to the room. Wood floor and ceilings, table and chairs, a small stove and sink. The kettle had just begun to whistle when Neville walked back into the room. He flicked his wand at the shrill thing and it stopped abruptly, steam still spilling from the spout.

"I thought tea would help," he said as he pressed a cold compress to Teddy's hand. He instantly felt calmer.

"What's in that?" Teddy asked, astonished.

"Chamomile tea."

"Really?"

"It has remarkable healing powers as well as the ability to put you to sleep." He stood again and walked to the kettle, pulling out two teacups. "I thought we'd drink black tea instead."

"Good idea." Teddy already felt a bit sleepy again. "Where are we?"

"A bit of wizard space behind the greenhouse." Neville poured two cups of tea. "Sugar?"

"Please." Neville stirred a spoonful of sugar into one cup and squeezed a lemon wedge into the other before carrying them both over to the couch Teddy now realised he was resting on. "Thank you," he said as Neville handed him the cup.

Neville took a sip of his tea before he continued speaking. "I added this space after one too many hits with Bubotuber pus. Professor McGonagall suggested I might have need of a place outside the castle itself to wash off the stench."

Teddy snickered softly then sipped his tea. "I can imagine her saying that. Do you miss her, now that's she's retired?"

"I stay in touch. She's got a marvellous patch of Cumbernauld catnip in her garden."

Neville leaned back in his chair, his shirt rising just enough to reveal a thin stripe of skin.

Teddy took too large a drink of tea and nearly choked on it.

"I think I ought to go," he said quickly when he recovered. "I'm much better now."

Neville furrowed his brow. "I'd really like to keep an eye on your wound for a bit longer though you are free to visit the Hospital Wing if you prefer."

Teddy looked back at his hand. The slash was an angry red but no longer burned or throbbed.

"Oh, it looks a lot better, doesn't it? I guess I can stay a bit longer, then."

Neville nodded. "Just another twenty minutes or so. Then you can go. I think we're done for the day."

"Sorry about that."

"You actually got a lot more done than I'd expected." Neville stood and took his teacup to the sink. "I do expect you here bright and early tomorrow though. We've got Puffapods and Fire Seeds to collect as well as a shrivelfig tree that needs pruning."

Teddy groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. "I know that tree—it's always hated me."

He heard Neville chuckle as he washed out the teapot.

~*~

Teddy slept like the dead that night, his hand back to normal by the time Neville had let him go. It was amazing really as Neville was a Herbologist, not a Potions Master, and yet obviously whatever he'd done had worked better than a charm.

In fact, his hand was more than able to help him toss off when he woke that morning, hard as stone. It was as much the memory of Neville's bedside manner as it was his rather fit body which aroused Teddy. He reached into his boxers and sighed as he took himself firmly in hand. Closing his eyes he imagined it was Neville's hand on his cock, stroking and squeezing just the way he liked it.

He moaned, rocking his hips as he thrust into his fist, the tight coil in his belly ready to spring free. With a soft grunt, he lifted his arse off the bed and came in three sticky pulses into his hand.

"Fuck," he groaned as he collapsed back against the bed panting, hand and boxers both in need of a wash. He reached for his wand with his free hand and said, "Scourgify!" Stripping off his boxers, he made his way to the shower before heading down to breakfast.

Tea, eggs, and toast waited for him at the small table in the Great Hall as only the professors were yet in residence. Only the Arithmancy teacher, Professor Davies, was already sitting at the table, nose buried in a book as he ate.

Suddenly famished, and not sure when they'd have a break today, Teddy shovelled his food into his mouth and more appeared on his plate.

"You are no longer a student here, Lupin," Davies said without looking up from his reading. "No need to act like one."

Teddy paused, embarrassed, then finished chewing his mouthful of egg. "Have you seen Professor Longbottom?"

Davies finally set his book down, or at least moved it from in front of his face. "He was in half an hour ago. Always the first one up. Besides me, of course."

"Of course," Teddy muttered then stood and drained his teacup.

"Heathen," he heard Davies say as Teddy made his way out of the Great Hall and headed toward the greenhouses.

~*~

While Teddy didn't repeat his mistake and get attacked by any sort of magical flora over the next few days, he did seem to have trouble working with Neville in the hot greenhouses. They'd both end up stripped down to their shorts, sweat visibly trailing down their skin. Teddy used his t-shirt to wipe his face from time to time while Neville kept a small towel handy, sticking out of his back pocket.

They were lifting a heavy, potted hybrid Whomping Willow—currently stunned—which Neville was experimenting with, and Teddy wanted nothing more than to lick the drop of sweat from Neville's cheek.

"Whoa! Hold on, Teddy!" Neville cried out, keeping the tree from crashing to the ground. Teddy refocused his magic and helped steady the tree as they moved it into a corner away from where the students normally worked. They set it down with a _thunk_ and Neville exhaled loudly.

"Sorry about that," Teddy muttered, wiping his face. "Got distracted."

Neville looked at him with curiosity, like he was trying to figure something out, but seemed to decide against asking Teddy what he meant.

"It's hard to stay focused in the heat," Neville replied then Summoned two glasses and poured from the never-empty pitcher of water. Teddy watched Neville's throat move as he drank an entire glass in one go then looked away quickly when Neville caught him staring.

"It's Friday night and the students arrive next week," Neville said after they'd both had enough water. "What do you think about a drink in Hogsmeade tonight?"

"Sounds bloody brilliant."

Neville laid a hand on Teddy's shoulder, and Teddy once again had to control his reaction.

"First a break for lunch then we finish up here." Neville gave Teddy a squeeze then pulled his hand away. "I think I hear those Mandrakes calling your name."

"No one told me Herbology was such back breaking work." Teddy groaned and stood, stretching his arms over his head, his back cracking as he did so. He couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn this time it was Neville eyeing him before turning and walking away.

~*~

Teddy wasn't nervous. They were just having a drink. It wasn't a date or anything. Getting into his robes for the first time in nearly a fortnight was a bit odd however. When he stepped through the doors of the Entrance Hall he was glad because it was nowhere near as warm as the greenhouses even though it was late August. He inhaled deeply, the cool, fresh air filling his lungs.

"Beautiful this evening, isn't it?" Neville said as he joined Teddy, making sure the doors to the castle were closed before they walked together to the gates. Neville tapped his wand and the gates swung open.

"You'll have to teach me that sometime," Teddy said, watching as Neville secured the lock.

"If you survive your apprenticeship, maybe I will." Neville smiled and nodded his head toward the path to Hogsmeade. "Ready?"

"Absolutely."

The walk was quiet with Neville occasionally pointing out a rare piece of shrubbery or explaining the uses of a flower or plant as they passed by. Teddy listened carefully but his eyes were more on Neville than the scenery.

When Teddy was having trouble adjusting to his third year at Hogwarts, Harry had told him that Neville hadn't always been as confident as he appeared now, that he'd struggled the first few years they knew each other. Teddy had found it hard to believe because as a professor, Neville had always been kind and easy going and only when students were doing something extraordinarily stupid did he step in rather than let them learn from what might have been a grave mistake.

The evening passed pleasantly. Rosmerta flirted with Neville, who blushed red to his roots. They both drank a couple of pints and played a round of Wizard darts—always dangerous in a crowded room as the darts occasionally took a turn around the pub before reaching the target—before they said good night and walked back to Hogwarts.

"Would you like to see the night-blooming Gurdyroot?" Neville asked when they got back to the castle. "It's a new moon tonight and it should be in full flower."

The walk back from the Three Broomsticks in the cool night air had sobered Teddy somewhat and he wasn't at all tired.

"Brilliant." Teddy furrowed his brow. "Which greenhouse is it in? I don't remember seeing it."

"That's because you haven't." Neville gave him a small smile which did wonderful and uncomfortable things to his insides. "Greenhouse two. We haven't worked in there yet."

Teddy followed Neville around to the greenhouses. Neville pressed his hand to a panel beside the door then tapped the knob with his wand.

"Can't let the students get in here, especially at night." Neville shut the door behind them and silently lit just two torches.

"Is it dangerous in here at night?" Teddy asked, watching the shadows.

"Not usually," Neville replied his voice laced with humour. "Come on." They walked down the dimly lit space between plants, tables, and equipment.

It was still quite warm and humid even though the sun was no longer warming it and Teddy's robes felt heavy and suffocating.

"Don't light your wand," Neville said as they turned a corner and stepped into pitch blackness.

"I can't see a thing," Teddy said, reaching out, his hand gripping Neville's arm.

"Your eyes will adjust in a moment." Neville softly added, "Look."

Teddy blinked a few times and his eyes did get used to the darkness. Standing in the corner was a tall plant, its pompom-like blossoms glowing violet.

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Mmm," Neville agreed. When Neville moved his arm, Teddy realised he was still hanging on to it.

"God, sorry," he stammered and pulled his hand away.

"No need to apologise. I didn't mind." It was dark but Teddy could clearly see Neville's eyes reflecting the soft violet light. He sucked in a breath as Neville stepped closer. "Am I wrong, Teddy?"

He knew what Neville was asking and he couldn't find the words to tell him so he shook his head, his heart hammering in his chest.

His eyes fluttered closed when he felt a rough hand on his cheek and a soft press of lips on his own. His hands went to Neville's chest automatically, not to push him away but to pull him closer as he parted his lips, letting Neville take over the kiss as he slipped his tongue into Teddy's mouth.

Teddy moaned softly, tipping his head back as Neville began pressing kisses along his neck and jaw, his hands slipping down Teddy's back until the settled at his waist.

He tried to control it but his hips moved of their own accord and he groaned when he felt Neville's cock through his robes, hard against his own.

"Shit," he said softly, his head falling to Neville's shoulder. He was hard and wanted nothing more than to rut against Neville until he came. Which would happen in mere moments if they kept this up.

"Too fast?" Neville asked, his voice calm and soothing.

"I just need a minute," Teddy said, trying to relax.

"I have an idea." Neville pulled away and Teddy watched as he knelt down in front of him. Neville lifted Teddy's robes and Teddy grabbed the fabric to pull it out of the way. A smile played across Neville's lips but all was forgotten when he reached out and palmed Teddy's cock through his pants.

Teddy tried to bite back a moan. He'd imagined this moment more than once and he couldn't believe he was going to lose it at the first touch.

"You aren't small," Neville said, still kneading him gently.

Teddy laughed. "Did you think I would be?"

Neville looked up at him and slowly drew his pants down, freeing his cock to the warm air.

"No, I didn't." With that, Neville wrapped one hand around Teddy's cock and sucked the head into his mouth. Teddy's knees nearly buckled and he leaned against the wall behind him to brace himself.

Neville took more of his length into his mouth, his tongue teasing his foreskin when he pulled back.

Teddy reached out a hand to Neville's head, his fingers desperate for something to hold on to. Neville began sucking harder, moving faster, his free hand coming up to grip Teddy's arse and pull him deeper. Teddy couldn't help it—his hips snapped forward but Neville just took all of him.

His balls were tight and he tugged at Neville's hair but Neville only stroked him harder, his attention focused on the sensitive head of Teddy's cock.

"Oh, oh, fuck," Teddy gasped as his balls drew up and he spurted come down Neville's throat in three long pulses. His head fell back against the wall as he panted while Neville continued licking him clean until Teddy had to push his head away, his cock growing too sensitive.

Neville stood and leaned in close, pausing only a hair's breadth away. Teddy reached to his nape and pulled him into a kiss, tasting himself on Neville's tongue.

When they finally broke apart, Teddy said, "That was brilliant."

"I agree."

Teddy reached down and rubbed his hand over Neville's erection. "Let me take care of that for you," he said as he slid down Neville's body.

"You don't have to," Neville said, the tremor in his voice telling Teddy that Neville did in fact want him to very much.

"Yes, I do," Teddy replied. "I want to." He lifted Neville's robes and pressed his face to Neville's pants, rubbing his cheek against the warm length hidden beneath the fabric. He inhaled deeply then reached inside. He pulled Neville's cock out and licked the underside before taking the tip into his mouth.

Moving one hand to Neville's sac, he gently squeezed as he began bobbing his head up and down.

He heard a low moan and looked up to see Neville's head tipped back, jaw slack and he felt a thrill of excitement seeing the power he had. Dipping his tongue into the slit, he grinned around Neville's cock when he groaned, louder this time, and his hand went to Teddy's shoulder, gripping it hard.

Teddy licked down the length, then sucked both Neville's bollocks in turn as he continued stroking him. He could feel himself getting hard again but tried to focus entirely on Neville, on making sure he gave as good as he got…if not better.

Neville wasn't eighteen though and he could last a lot longer than Teddy had. He rolled his hips forward, took Teddy's head in his hands and started fucking his mouth. Teddy was the one who moaned this time, hands clinging to Neville's hips and swallowing as much as he could.

Placing a foot between Teddy's thighs, Neville gave Teddy the friction he needed, and unselfconsciously Teddy began rocking against his cock against Neville's leg while he sucked him. He felt wanton and shameless as he rubbed his cock furiously, matching Neville's pace. He was coming, again, and he almost didn't expect it when he felt Neville still and come in his mouth. He swallowed, but there was more and it spilled from his lips and dribbled down his chin.

"Damn," Neville said, his voice low and rough. Teddy rested his head against Neville's thigh, trying to catch his breath. He stood slowly and Neville cupped Teddy's cheeks in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Teddy reached out and ran his hands down Neville's chest. "I hope we repeat that again."

"Have you not thought of anything else you'd like to do?"

Teddy heard the humour in Neville's voice and grinned. "I've imagined you bending me over the worktable in Greenhouse One."

Neville leaned in and kissed him again. "An excellent idea."

"I also imagined climbing into your lap on your sofa and riding your cock until I couldn't remember my own name." Teddy knew his face was turning red but it was still dark except for the glowing light of the Gurdyroot.

"That sounds even better."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Teddy asked boldly.

"After supervising you on an excursion through the Forbidden Forest looking for Bowtruckles, which in turn will lead us to the sort of tree saplings I need, I think a long soak in the bath will be in order." Neville seemed to be trying to keep a straight face but couldn't quite manage it.

"A bath for two?"

"Mmm, perhaps."

Teddy wrapped his arms around Neville's shoulders and let his head fall to his shoulder, smiling to himself when he felt Neville's hands come to rest at his waist, pulling him closer.


End file.
